Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
Bienvenido Hola, Zeist Antilles, soy KSK, el administrador de esta wiki de Star Wars. Quisiera darte la bienvenida y agradecerte el esfuerzo que estas realizando para hacer de esta una gran enciclopedia de Star Wars. --KSK 16:13 19 nov 2006 (UTC) Especies e idiomas en minúscula Saludos, he visto que has realizado correcciones poniendo en minúscula nombres de idiomas y de especies. Siempre me ha parecido que figuran en mayúscula porque se ha quedado así al traducirse. Es un anglicismo vaya, y esta bien puesto como tú dices. A partir de ahora pondré gungan y todas las especies que vea en minúscula. Pero tengo una duda, se trata de Jedi y Sith. En los títulos del Episodio III y del VI me parece bien que vayan en mayúscula, pero me ha llamado la atención que incluso un robot que ni siquiera está registrado cambia "jedi" por "Jedi" y sith por "Sith" en todas partes. A mí me parece que deberían ir en minúscula salvo casos especiales, pero parece que el resto de wookipedistas (incluídos los de otros idiomas) no piensan lo mismo. ¿No se aplicaría también la regla del gentilicio y por eso van en mayúsculas en inglés? ¿Es la excepción que confirma la regla? Bueno, y hablando de robots ese que te digo y entró esta semana cambió también "wookieficar" por "wikificar", cargándose la categoría de esos artículos. ¿La próxima vez si toca lo dejamos como estaba antes? Gracias.--Palpatine81 07:13 27 ene 2007 (UTC) PD: también tengo duda en "Galaxia". Como sólo hay una galaxia (la que está lejana, muy muy lejana) ¿se pone en mayúscula o en minúscula? Y cuando algún texto pone galaxias, aunque la saga se llame "la Guerra de las Galaxias" se sustituye de todas formas por galaxia en singular, ¿no? Por ejemplo en el artículo del Sabacc decía que se jugaba en muchos casinos de las galaxias, y puse de la galaxia en singular. --Palpatine81 07:27 27 ene 2007 (UTC) :Gracias por la información de "Algunas Reglas Generales" para traducir a español textos de la saga y por contarme lo del bot. A partir de ahora pondré siempre Jedi y Sith con mayúscula y lado oscuro, reverso tenebroso y todo eso con minúscula siguiendo el convenio. Me parece que muchos novatos como yo deberían saber esa información, así que si os parece podríamos ponerla en "Ayuda", página actualmente vacía. --Palpatine81 23:39 27 ene 2007 (UTC) Mustafar Por cierto, muy interesantes los datos y pormenores científicos de Mustafar que has aportado. No sabía que el planeta tuviera esas características. En la discursión sobre el tema me ha entrado otra duda estilística: Lado Oscuro y Reverso Tenebroso, si irian con mayúsculas o no (lo pregunto porque yo lo puse con mayúsculas y me lo rectificó un robot). Si hay un convenio o consenso respecto a ortografía en Star Wars Wiki en español estaría bien que yo y otros lo conociésemos, saludos. --Palpatine81 07:58 27 ene 2007 (UTC) :Tienes razón con que hay que intentar adecuar la Guerra de las Galaxias al mundo real. Mi novia dice que Star Wars no la llama la atención porque es muy fantástico (aunque aún no ha visto todas las películas), cuando a mí me parece todo lo contrario. Vale que es difícil explicar el funcionamiento de una espada de luz, que los disparos de los TIEs se oigan en el vacío del espacio o la gravedad de Alderaan debido a su diámetro, pero salvo excepciones sólo es una historia de aventuras ambientada en el espacio. Es ciencia ficción, pero la mayor parte de lo que ocurre podría ser posible en el futuro en el mundo real. Vamos, que sigue ciertas reglas este universo, no como James Bond que se supone que está ambientado en el mundo actual y hace cosas imposibles como saltar a un avión que cae en picado, montarse y remontar. O como otras sagas que explican todo con la magia y son verdaderamente fantásticas. :Total, que todo este rollo venía por lo de planeta enano. De acuerdo contigo en que así se ponga por coherencia de la saga. Ya respondo en la discursión del artículo, que por cierto leí con atención en cuanto la escribiste y seguro que no soy el único. --Palpatine81 23:56 27 ene 2007 (UTC) Kejim y Senado Hola, te escribo para decirte que el jueves cuando vi que un novato había creado una nueva página sobre el planeta Kejim con un traductor automático me puse a retocarla haciendo el cuadro del planeta con sus datos y todo, y cuando fui a grabar no me dejaba porque tardé bastante y ya habías editado tú antes. Fui previsualizando para cambiar todo en una sola edición y por eso no verias que estaba ya en ello. Cotejé entonces lo que había estado haciendo con lo tuyo respetando tus enlaces a páginas que no existen, pues tú sabrás mejor que yo como traducir nombres tipo "Puesto Avanzado de Kejim" y así lo dejé. Sobre todo pasaba que, siendo un artículo inglés, el traductor se había dejado los últimos tres párrafos. En resumen, que no trataba de corregirte, y perdona si te molestó. Me parece que la discursión en el Senado acerca del nombre corto de esta enciclopedia ha subido un poco de tono. Lamento si te ofendió la forma en la que dije que no me gustaba lo de Alderapedia, pero sinceramente no me convence como a tí tampoco te gusta el nombre Holocronpedia que propuse yo. Y el de KSK, Ewokpedia, pues me pareció muy bueno, quizás porque veía de pequeño los dibujos de los ewoks y me disfracé de ewok una vez y por todo lo que se ha argumentado. Pero vamos, que si los ewoks no te gustan por infantiles "Jar Jar Binkspedia" ni lo propongo... En serio, que estamos en el mismo lado, que llevas más tiempo que yo aquí y que sepas que no tengo nada contra tí y te estimo por tu labor aquí. Por cierto, puse que la región del planeta era "Territorios del Borde Exterior" y no "Borde Exterior" porque se llama así el artículo y para enlazar directamente, igual deberíamos discutir allí si el nombre más usado es Borde Exterior. Saludos. --Palpatine81 00:32 3 feb 2007 (UTC) :De acuerdo, la próxima vez pondré Borde Exterior aunque luego redirija a Territorios del Borde Exterior. :Y usaré el Senado para proponer ideas y no para rebatirlas de manera tajante como dices. Respecto al nombre me parece que ya he propuesto casi todos los que se me pueden ocurrir y lo de rebatir de manera tajante no lo pretendía, aunque seguiré diciendo lo que me parecen los nombres pero midiendo mis palabras, que tampoco soy de la Federación de comercio. --Palpatine81 00:43 4 feb 2007 (UTC) Gunganos, batallas en mayúscula y femenino Hola, tomo nota de que cuando se cita una batalla tiene que ir en mayúscula la palabra Batalla, por ejemplo "...la Batalla de Endor..." (aunque no esté al principio de una frase). ¿Pasa lo mismo con invasión? Lo digo porque estoy con la de Naboo del Episodio I y a veces se pone Invasión de Naboo para distinguirla de otras batallas de Naboo y no sé si va con mayúsculas o minúsuculas. Quería saber otra cosa, lo de gunganos. Aquí en Star Wars Wiki nunca había leído "gunganos" hasta ahora, pero a mí me suena haberlo oído y me gusta. El tema está en que como adjetivo no sé si es gungan o gungano, por ejemplo la ciudad gungan o la ciudad gungana. Supongo que habrás visto la discursión en un artículo de ciudades acerca del conficicto del Battlegrounds, no sé si se llama "Guerra de las tribus gungan" o guerra de tribus gungan o de otra forma especial. Y otra cosa más, hay una nueva categoría llamada varones que se refiere a los personajes de sexo masculino. El dilema está en cómo llamar a la categoría para sexo femenino. Bueno, gracias por leer mis inquietudes, trato de minimizar siempre el número de ediciones y que todos los artículos tengan un estilo uniforme. No uso el word como tú haces, por eso a veces que doy a buscar en internet explorer una parte de un texto me escribe en el propio texto antes de que salga el cuadro de buscar y lío, por ejemplo si busco Anakin me escribe A en el artículo y nakin en el cuadro buscar o algo similar, por eso la ¿A? de hace poco, que no me debí dar cuenta de quitarla. Si estoy haciendo algo mal por favor avisa, gracias. --Palpatine81 11:04 12 mar 2007 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tus aclaraciones, lo de usar indistintamente gungan o gungano pero nunca gungans, lo de poner la Galaxia en mayúsculas puesto que es la Galaxia lejana, muy muy lejana y no la de los Yuuzhan Vong o la que fuera, etc. Pondré Batalla e Invasión con mayúsculas ahora en adelante, si lo hemos decidido por convenio ya se irá enterando la gente nueva que vaya editando (y si alguien objetara se podría discutir). :Lo de los sexos es más complicado, en mi Documento Nacional de identidad pone V M, varón masculino, y en el de las mujeres pone M F mujer femenino. Si se os ocurre a KSK y a tí que poner para las "féminas" cread la categoría y a partir de ahí seguimos los demás. Saludos --Palpatine81 01:01 13 mar 2007 (UTC) Nueva Plantilla de Usuario Hola, he modificado, la plantilla de usuario para que pueda elegirse el color que cada uno prefiera, introduce los nuevos valores |BG1= |BG2= |TXT1= para una correcta visualización. --KSK 18:31 25 mar 2007 (UTC) Hadiss the Vaulted Hola, en el artículo de Poggle el Menor han quitado el apodo de Hadiss the Vaulted, supongo que por no saber traducirlo. Si tú lo sabes podrías ponerlo en español, gracias. --Palpatine81 23:14 29 mar 2007 (UTC) Punto de separación de miles en los años Hola, los de la Wookieepedia se aburren mucho y quitaron los bordes, pusieron lo de que cada vez que se hace una cita tenga un enlace para llevarte a la página del artículo del libro película o juego donde se dijo eso y ahora han puesto separador de miles (coma en inglés) en los artículos de años. A mí me gusta usar el punto como separador de miles siempre en español, pero como aquí no se usaba he seguido la corriente. De todas formas usemos o no el punto como separador de miles hay que crear páginas de redirección para que los que busquen una fecha sin poner el punto la encuentren si es eso lo que decidimos, y si se mantiene lo actual habría que poner páginas de redirección de lo contrario. Me fui en Semana Santa y a la vuelta se puso mi abuela enferma y me paso todas las tardes en el hospital desde hace más de dos semanas, por eso últimamente he hecho pocas ediciones, pero sigo con el proyecto, a ver si la dan el alta pronto y retomo el ritmo, saludos. ---- Hello Hi Zeist Antilles I am from the German Star Wars Wiki Jedipedia.de Are you the same Zeist Antilles, who joinend Jedipedia on April 29? 88.134.69.34 20:20 2 may 2007 (UTC) :*Hello, yes I am. --Zeist Antilles (discusión) 20:22 2 may 2007 (UTC) :*Cool Thank you bye the Way I have greet ( I hope I had say it correctly) you in Jedipedia, I am the User Jango in Jedipedia 88.134.69.34 21:31 2 may 2007 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Zeist Antilles, soy Thejediexile25 (no se si te acordarás de mi). Hace un tiempo atras (Mucho tiempo) me uní a esta wiki de Star Wars, y hice algunos artículos (por ej: Plo Koon) y luego abandoné. Ahora me uní a una wiki del Grand Theft Auto (GTA) con otro nombre (ClaudeSpeed9425) en la que hice 11 artículos. Pero resulta que esa wiki hacia desde el 2005 que nadie editaba ningun artículo. Y nadie respnodia mis mensajes....Quisiera pedirte ayuda (ya que sos el único, practicamente, que habla español y administra una wiki) para saber como hacer que esa wikipedia del GTA vuelva a funcionar. Por favor, estoy desesperado, no se que hacer. Espero tu respuesta en mi pag de usuario: Thejediexile25.Gracias desde ya PD: Te dejo el link de la wiki esta (por si queres verla): http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Ya está Hola Zeist soy thejediexile25, quisiera decirles que ya me respondiero de la wiki del gta, y ya estamos en pleno funcionamiento, todo pasó el mismo dia que me respondieron, muchisimas gracias igual por todo. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) Diseño Hola Zeist Antilles. Respeto a las modificaciones de estilo, creo que las respuestas son las siguientes: *Logo sobre la caja de búsqueda: basta subir la imagen deseada, con el nombre Search_logo.png. Un ejemplo de esa imagen está disponible en el Star Wars en inglés: en:Image:Search logo.png. En estos momentos tenemos un problema con el despliegue de algunas imágenes en los wikis, por lo que los logos en la caja de búsqueda no está funcionando. Esperamos que se solucione pronto. *Otro cambio que puede hacerse para mejorar el estilo es subir un pequeño ícono a . El ícono aparecerá en la barra de dirección del browser. Como ejemplo, el de Star Wars en inglés: en:Image:Favicon.ico (hay que bajarlo al computador para verlo,pero se puede apreciar en la barra de dirección de ese sitio). Si lo cambiaran, te pido que me avises pues algunas veces no se despliega y nuestros técnicos tienen que actualizar el caché desde el servidor :-) *El cambio del fondo y de los colores es un poco más difícil, más que nada porque hay que tener alguna idea sobre hojas de estilo, colores, html, etc. La página principal que controla esos cambios es MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Hay otras páginas que pueden influir, como MediaWiki:Commons.css y algunas que tienen injerencia sobre algunas acciones, con javascript: MediaWiki:Monobook.js Te sugiero especial cuidado con la modificación de estos .js, pues muchas veces generan problemas en el despliegue de todo el sitio. La mayoría de páginas o mensajes modificables se encuentran en . Puedes ver ejemplos en los cuales basarte en la versión en inglés: en:MediaWiki:Monobook.css También te sugiero si deseas hacer cambios mayores, lo discutas con el resto de los colaboradores del wiki. Muchas veces ayuda a solucionar algunos detalles de estilo y siempre queda la satisfacción por haber trabajado en forma comunitaria :-) Un saludo y espero tus preguntas o dudas en mi discusión. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 02:06 15 jun 2007 (UTC) * Al parecer los cambios han resultado. Si necesitan ayuda, por favor no duden en contarme y estaré encantando de ayudarles :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:05 15 jun 2007 (UTC) ¡Ya ví mis mensajes! ---o-ST 22:48 29 jul 2007 (UTC) Gracias Zeist. ¡Wow! Qué impresión. De verdad que es increíble ver el recuadro que te avisa del nuevo mensaje. Bueno, nos vemos luego. Estoy estudiando el punto de vista neutral... ¡Qué La Fuerza Te Acompañe! ---o-ST 22:48 29 jul 2007 (UTC) * Apareció un troll en la sección de club de fans. -o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper 06:01 3 sep 2007 (UTC) Darth Krayt Hola Zeist Antilles, creo que Darth Krayt ya está completo así que cuando quieras pasate por su página para ver si pasa la prueba de los Inquisidores y además ya no tiene ningún enlace en rojo en la presentación , están subidas todas las fotos completada la personalidad etc.--Manuelin --Manuelin 14:08 16 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo destacado Me gustaría saber si se actualiza la nominación a artículo destacado porque para mí que devería hacerse ya que está un poco desactualizado gracias --Manuelin 21:07 22 sep 2007 (UTC) **Solo quisiera pedirte perdón por lo del mensaje anterior y decirte que lo que pasó fue que me equivoqué al dar al enlace y no me dí cuenta. Gracias --Manuelin 22:22 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Zeis ¿que tal? quisiera preguntarte por si acaso hay un fallo en el servidor porque todas las imágenes que he intentado subir me han dado error al igual que en la Kotor Wiki . Un saludo y gracias --Manuelin 13:48 29 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo de hiperlanzamiento Debido a que está un poco retrasado propongo que este mes esté en hiperlanzamiento Luke Skywalker y otro (Han Solo o Chewbacca) porque estos dos últimos estaban previstos para este mes y no va a dar tiempo. Sería mejor Luke y uno de los otros dos y el otro que quede para el mes siguiente ¿no crees? -- Gracias --Manuelin 17:54 6 oct 2007 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Zeit quisiera preguntarte si se dispone de una era real tal y como ocurre en la versión inglesa. Gracias --Manuelin 18:42 11 oct 2007 (UTC) Flashbacks Perdón otra vez pero quisiera saber si también disponeis de una plantilla para Gracias otra vez --Manuelin 18:51 11 oct 2007 (UTC) **Gracias creía que era en vez de --Manuelin 19:15 11 oct 2007 (UTC) Atraso Hola Zeist Antilles, disculpa por el atraso en responderte, he estado ocupado en otros menesteres. Pese al atraso, siempre es mejor contestar tarde que no contestar :-/ . Como he quedado más desocupado, mi tardanza en responder no debería ser mayor a un día. *En tu mensaje mencionas al interwiki polaco. Si no estuviera ya arreglado, ese tema es necesario comentarlo con Sannse, a quien puedo preguntarle por esa situación. Ella es la encargada de las comunidades más grandes como la de starwars y me gustaría seguir aquí la política del wiki de starwars en inglés. *¿Al parecer el mensaje enviado por correo estaría correcto? Ese mensaje está disponible en MediaWiki:Enotif, pero las variables no se ven tan distintas a las de w:c:starwars:MediaWiki:Enotif body *Para saber si hay usuarios títeres, puedes enviarme los nombres de usuario a mi correo electrónico (generalmente respondo más rápido por ahí y además el supuesto títere no se da cuenta de las sospechas). Mi respuesta sólo puede ser confirmativa o negativa sobre el sockpuppet, las políticas de Wikia no permiten la revelación de datos personales, incluyendo IPs. Un saludo. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 04:27 20 oct 2007 (UTC) : ¡Hola! Pasaba por aquí para actualizar MediaWiki:Enotif body, dejándolo un poco más "sano", este mensaje lo he probado y al parecer todos los enlaces y mensajes aparecen bien cuando te llega un correo electrónico. Además, te cuento que el equipo técnico ha creado una nueva herramienta, que permite al equipo comunitario editar fácilmente los enlaces interlanguage. Así que pl: ahora está direccionando al mismo wiki que lo hace star wars en inglés. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 16:30 24 ene 2008 (UTC) Plantilla bookcover hola me gustaria saber si se dispone de una plantilla para gracias --Manuelin 12:20 3 nov 2007 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Zeist Antilles, muchas gracias por darme la información respecto a las páginas especiales, preo sobre todo al enlace de Categoría:Imágenes. Ahora podre ponerle la información de licencia a las imágenes que lo necesiten. Entonces, si no me equivoco, cuando subo una imágen, le doy en editar y le pongo la plantilla de Información, pero en el campo de liscencia, de donde saco un listado de todas las etiquetas posibibles, se cuales son las clasificaciones, pero no sé sus etiquetas, será que estan en Categoría:Plantillas_de_Copyright Me dices y gracias. De nuevo gracias, cada vez aprendo más y con eso mejoraré las aportaciones que haga, otra vez Muchas Gracias.--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 21:16 29 nov 2007 (UTC) Articulo de hipermejora ¿Al final se va a crear una sección para una hipermejora de algunos artículos de calidad pero de extensión reducida? --Manuelin 21:22 5 dic 2007 (UTC) Bots Hola Zeist Antilles, feliz día de los inocentes, oye, me preguntaba sobre los Bots, según yo sirven para cambiar cosas en las páginas que tenemos en la Wiki, si es así, me preguntaba si preguntaba si se puede hacer que un bot haga la tarea de localizar un texto, y según sea el caso corregir su ortografía e inclusive ponerlo entre corchetes para generarle la liga a su página (si es que no la tiene), esto para que no me ponga a buscar por todos lados y cambiar en todas las páginas donde hace referencia. ¿que me dices?--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 01:13 29 dic 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Hiperimpulsor *Perdon Zeist pero creo que el artículo de la Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica está completo y no debería ser nominado a artículo a mejorar (tal y como a propuesto Isaac1986) Gracias --Manuelin 19:24 17 ene 2008 (UTC) **De acuerdo, por si acaso lo he revisado un poco y he subido imágenes --Manuelin 19:50 17 ene 2008 (UTC) *Disculpa por lo de tu firma en el hiperimpulsor, pequeño error jeje--Cade skywalker 19:42 17 ene 2008 (UTC) ** De nada y gracias a ti tambien :D--Cade skywalker 20:10 17 ene 2008 (UTC) Guardia Real Muchas gracias por tu colaboración en el artículo de la guardia real :D. Me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado y estoy de acuerdo en que no llega a artículo destacado (he visto algunos artículos destacados de verdad y son la leche). Por cierto que creo que entre todos ese artículo lo hemos dejado mejor que la versión en la wookiepedia :D pd: perdona, son muchas cosas :_--Darth Yooth 20:39 21 ene 2008 (UTC) Inquisidores Hola Zeist q tal?? no deberias actualizar tatno los artículos de los inquisidores como el nominado a articulo destacado ya que esta acabando el mes y no hay ninguno para el mes que viene. Gracias --Manuelin 12:37 26 ene 2008 (UTC) Bots Hola. Debo confesarte que no sé mucho de bots. Pero estoy contactándome con Chixpy, un usuario de varias wikias, y que tiene experiencia en bots. La idea sería que él nos ayudara, quizás utilizando alguno de los bots que ya utiliza. En estos casos siempre es mejor utilizar una herramienta ya probada en vez de intentar crear una nueva desde cero con los posibles errores que pueda cometer. Te mantendré al tanto, creo que durante la semana tendré una solución. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 12:55 28 ene 2008 (UTC) agregame agregame a adriancobosmartin@hotmail.com creo q ya está listo el articulo de la Jedi Exiliada para que sea articulo destacado. 12:32 24 feb 2008 (UTC) Azul Muy bien, no me había dado cuenta de que el artículo ya tenía la plantilla. Por cierto, la Wikipedia en español tiene una página de Sate Pestage, por si quieres copiarla de ahí en vez de traducir el muy largo artículo de la Wookieepedia.--Jedabak 18:19 16 ago 2008 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, pero no me gusta nada copiar artículos de Wikipedia, (ni de ningún otro sitio), no porque no me gusten sino porque es trabajo de otra/s persona/s y al copiaro aquí se omite su autoria. Aparte que tampoco veo nada de interesante en repetir información que ya está en otro sitio y el trato que se da aquí a los artículos es distinto al de Wikipedia. Si quieres hacerlo tú tan solo avísame para yo poder dedicarme a otra cosa, de momento yo continuo creando artículos de la introducción de Ysanne por orden de aparición en el texto, si quieres hacer alguno o colaborar en tandem conmigo tan solo avísame, un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 18:34 16 ago 2008 (UTC) ::En eso tienes razón, pensé en hacerlo yo mismo desde hace tiempo, pero como bien señalas el artículo no tiene una calidad muy aceptable que digamos. Planeaba crear los artículos de la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant y Delak Krennel, si es que no los tienes listos ya.--Jedabak 19:01 16 ago 2008 (UTC) :::Adelante, son todo tuyos. El artículo de Sate Pestage de Wikipedia no sé si tiene calidad aceptable o no, porque no lo he visto.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 19:15 16 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Hecho y hecho. 2 más por lo pronto, si hay tiempo, pues más...--Jedabak 20:26 17 ago 2008 (UTC) Ossus Por supuesto que puedes participar, pues el artículo fue creado por ti; aún si no lo fuera no habría ningún problema. En un par de minutos pongo en la página de discusión todos los artículos que faltan.--Jedabak 21:12 10 sep 2008 (UTC) Básico Enhorabuena por tu artículo del básico, no sé cómo te dio por hacerlo, pero seguro que era la página en rojo más demandada de Star Wars Wiki. Saludos. --Palpatine81 21:21 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Un saludo Hola, Zeist. Soy un nuevo usuario de Star Wars Wikia. Antes de que me hiciese esta cuenta, tuvimos hace poco una conversación en la página de discusión de sarlacc. Un saludo.Darth Gux 07:43 27 sep 2008 (UTC) Edición en Artículo Destacado ¿Solo o ayudandome un poco?--Precedente 14:25 17 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Y lo que ya puse ahi se puede quedar?--Precedente 20:58 21 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Cuanto falta?--Precedente 16:48 3 nov 2008 (UTC) Diálogo Las plantillas de Diálogo1 y Diálogo2 están revueltas, y otras plantillas de diálogo no se llaman igual que en la Wookieepedia (algo muy confuso, lo sé). Mejor busca en http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Plantillas_de_citaci%C3%B3n la que necesites.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:54 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola soy Mandalore the Great Killer y queria saber por que me acusas de hacer Vndalismo si lo unico que e echo desde que me suscribi es tratar de mejorar los articulos. No entiendo por que la imagen que intento de subir es copyrigth si es directamente de la wookipedia en ingles. espero pronta respuestawww.inbc_@hotmail.com 22:56 2 nov 2008 (UTC) te lo digo yo soy nuevo en esto y no ser llenar la planilla asi que seria de gran ayuda que me dijiera donde me sale la planilla, por que al subir la imagen solo me sale que si quiero cambiarle el nombre y la opcion que dice Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 asi que por favor tengame un poco de pasiencia y espero ayuda gracias. www.inbc_@hotmail.com 23:19 2 nov 2008 (UTC) hola soy yo de nuevo gracias por la aclaracion,solo tengo una pregunta:¿por que cuando subi la imagen Malakprofile.jpg no tube que llenar la tabla? Gracias por todo espero pronta respuesta www.inbc_@hotmail.com 23:57 2 nov 2008 (UTC) saludos Listas *Lo que falta en la primera es que veas si quedo bien o mal *también quiero la segunda ¿o es ser un rompe cocos?--Precedente 17:58 15 nov 2008 (UTC) Era que pusieran que había que hacer allí.--Precedente 18:32 15 nov 2008 (UTC) *Ver las fallas propias a menos que sean muy grandes es difícil pero creo que están todas resueltas.--Precedente 23:11 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Imágenes Hola. Veo que estás colocando mensajes de agregar imágenes en artículos que has creado. ¿Tienes algún problema para subir las imágenes? Si es así yo puedo hacerlo.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:02 18 nov 2008 (UTC) *Sólo recientemente (ayer) noté que tu respuesta (Hola compañero, gracias por el ofrecimiento) no afirmó ni negó nada... ¿subo entonces las imágenes? Ya que estamos en esto, ¿tienes planes de que el artículo de Zsinj sea Destacado en el fuuro?.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 18:28 29 dic 2008 (UTC) :*Ok, comenzaré mañana, probablemente un artículo por día para avanzar pero sin que eso interrumpa las demás cosas que iba a hacer. Entonces las subiré sin plantilla de información para que tú la pongas. Preguntaba lo de Zsinj por si acaso querías que te ayudara con los enlaces en rojo o con el copyedit.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:36 29 dic 2008 (UTC) 5.2 Correcciones de referencias ¿Disculpa, Antilles, se pueden subir imágenes de otra wikipedia, borrando el concepto .xpx? Agradecería mucho tu respuesta ----¿El lado oscuro es mas poderoso?--No.. más rapido, más fácil, más seductor. 02:07 21 nov 2008 (UTC) Cambio de espacio Zeist, asegurate por favor de dejar el espacio despues de Star Wars: en este caso, al no ser ya el nombre del espacio principal es necesario dejarlo, ya que no lo genera automáticamente. 00:45 29 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Bueno, creo que ya hemos solucionado la mayor parte de los enlaces... y hemos ganado con ello unos 60 artículos. Si hay algun nuevo enlace erroneo ya solo es cuestión de irlo solucionando poco a poco. 13:01 29 nov 2008 (UTC) paginas discusión no se porque dices que yo no aporto argumentos yo siempre aporto argumentos por cierto me parece muy fuerte que tu me traslades mi pagina de usuario es mi cuenta y me pongo el nombre que quiero mi argumento esta respaldado por la politca de traducciones y vi la pagina blanqueada por eso revertí la edición ah y peor es trasladar la pagina de un usuario sin su consentimiento. :La página la has trasladado tú, utilizando un nombre de usuario que no te pertenece y que puede estar ya utilizado por otra persona, yo solo la devolví a su nombre original. Si estás acusándome de algo plantealo en el Foro.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:01 8 dic 2008 (UTC) informe urgente de coruscant!! estimado lord: he estado jugabndo al videojuego sw jedi academy. por desgracia, no puedo pasar una parte del ultimo nivel. no quiero convertir tan respetada pagina en un foro vulgar, por lo que si te molesta este mensaje de auxilio, borralo. 1_si sabes como pasar la pared/muralla del comienzo del nivel, cuenta como saltarla. 2_o por lo menos dime cual usuario de aqui conoce o ha jugado el juego. no tenemos mucho tiempo.que la fuerza te acompañe. 17:41 21 dic 2008 (UTC) Redireccionamiento doble ¡Feliz año 2009! creo que el ejemplo que me pones no es bueno porque al crear la página me equivoque haciéndola con dobles comillas. Pero un día nos organizamos y cuando tenga que hacer que una página tenga tres nombres, te pido que te pongas en el MSN Messenger para que me dirijas en el proceso, según yo, creo una página A, en la A le pido trasladar y genero la página B y luego le pido en esta trasladar y genero la página C. al parecer me estas diciendo que página A la redireccione a la C, ¿es así?--Lop-Har Kela 02:16 1 ene 2009 (UTC) :¡Muchas gracias por enseñarme a hacerlo bien! por cuanto tiempo he dejando las cosas mal, por cierto, ya te deje un mensaje en tú página.--Lop-Har Kela 02:26 1 ene 2009 (UTC) Citas Hola Zeist Antilles, no sé bien como hacer esa página con una diagonal, ¿que simplemente se hace como si quisiera hacer una página nueva con ese nombre? ¿como se llega a ellas?, y es que en realidad no sirve lo que puse en la página Star Wars Wiki:Zona de pruebas, es para que la veas tú y otros como KSK o Jedabak y de inmediato se borre, yo espero que ya me digan hoy sus sugerencias para borrarla, pero creo que entonces ya viste, bueno, al respecto, ese es mi plan para mejorar la página de Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día, donde tiene una tabla de contenidos, pero lo interesante es que en ella estoy poniendo una liga a el historías de citas, pero como ya esta muy grande y hay que dividirla, está en secciones, de tal a tal letra (aún no bien definido) cada grupo de letras en una página independiente, fíjate como lo hice. Pues quería pedirte a ti o a ellos, que si me pueden ayudar, para ver como hacemos esto, lo discutimos en un foro o que me dices. --Lop-Har Kela 18:31 10 ene 2009 (UTC) Crear redirecciones Hola Zeist, cuanto tiempo. Feliz año y aniversario de la Wiki, llevamos dos años editando ya. Me parece muy bien su propuesta, así distinguiré los artículos nuevos de verdad de las nuevas redirecciones. Es que alguna vez había visto que al crear artículos nuevos se ponía la Nm y no se me ocurría un caso en el que una página nueva fuese una edición menor. Trataré de acostumbrarme porque la verdad es que es una buena idea. Saludos. --Palpatine81 05:47 14 ene 2009 (UTC) mltimedia... queria preguntarte si sabes si se podian agrefar datos multimedia a esta wiki, ya que queria colocar las canciones de john williams y sonidos conocidos de las pelis. y queria agradecerte tus consejos. Imagen Hola Zeist, perdona pero porque me enviaste las instrucciones de subidas de imagenes???? *Muchas gracias Zeist, tendre ya mas cuidado con las imagenes que suba, perdona si te eh causado alguna molestia, pondre esta informacion en mis demas imagenes, y un favor puedes checar si ya esta bien la imagen de Rotta que eh subido?. Te agradeceria mucho que lo hicieras. *Nuevamente muchas gracias Zeist, y por ultimo tengo esta duda, en la informacion de una imagen no relacionada con starwars se puede usar la plantilla fair use??? igualmente tengo la duda de como se puede volver uno administrador de esta wiki. Saludos Imagenes Eh Zeist, podrias decirme lo que hecho mal para me quites las imagenes que puse, por que las quitas? que hecho mal? que le has hecho que ya no se ven? se que eres tu porque me avisa el msn. Bueno espero respuestas pronto. Gracias. El comentario anterior es obra de , quien olvidó u omitió firmarlo. Disculpas en primer lugar, me quería disculpar contigo y con ksk por mi mje. de ayer. lo que pasa esque me altere mucho, ya que ustedes me habían dicho que no era un buen trabajo el mío el de crear articulos con solo una misera oracion y una tabla incompleta. por eso me encarge en el articulo del juego 'jedi power battles' a colocarle los personajes,los niveles,los planetas,los enemgos,los droides,y otras cosas mas traduciendolas. lo que no sigo entendiendo -y lo digo amablemente- es como se me fue borrado y se dejó la pagina incompleta como estaba al principio cuando yo l estaba extendiendo y mejorando. Autofrases? Saludos Zeist. Veo que en tu pagina de ususario aparecen varias frases al azar, ¡se ven geniales!, pero, como le haces?, y tambien te pido si me puedes dar tu correo. Gracias y adios. Darkspider 22:24 25 ene 2009 (UTC) disculpas te queria pedir disculpas a ti y a KSK por comportarme asi con respecto al articulo de Jedi Power Battles, y otra disculpas por que descubri que habia ocurrido una falla con la conexión pero ya me ocupe de arreglar el art. quiero aclarar que si debo pagar un castigo por mi anticompañerismo presentado anteriormente l hare gustoso sin regañar. esperando haber arreglado algo. visitadme saludos,te queria invitar a mis blogs: www.skywalkersaez.blogspot.com para ver videos vergonzoos reales de vader www.fotolog.com/skywalkersaez para ver unas pocas fotos del fact file de sw